


Walk The Walk

by Savageandwise



Category: Game of Thrones RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Consensual Infidelity, Don't read if you hate it, F/M, Infidelity, RPF, Sexual Situations, Sorry Not Sorry, This is a work of fiction, gwendolaj - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-20 19:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageandwise/pseuds/Savageandwise
Summary: Nik tells his wife about his crush on Gwen and that's just the tip of the iceberg.





	Walk The Walk

**Author's Note:**

> This started life as a gift for a friend. You know who you are... If you hate real people fiction please don't read it. I decided not to go AU and conveniently leave out spouses because i like to write about messy situations.
> 
> I apologise for the googled Danish.  
No need to tear me apart with hate btw. I'm good at doing that on my own.
> 
> I considered not posting but I did work on it for a while...so...sorry.

His wife was amused when he finally told her.

"I know," she said with a sly smile.

"You know?" Nikolaj asked. "What do you mean you know?"

"I know. Everyone knows. The whole world knows. Besides. You're always texting her. Publicity is one thing. You've got a crush," Nûkaka said.

"It's not as bad as it seems. There's nothing to worry about," he protested over her laughter. He'd been expecting a discussion he should have known she'd laugh. 

"Oh, I'm not worried. It's perfectly normal to have a work-crush. A work spouse. And I know you'd never leave." Her dark eyes glittered dangerously.

He assured her he wouldn't. They were a family. That was more important than a silly crush. 

"That's what matters then." She gave him a smile and absently smoothed his hair. "Besides, she'll never have you!" 

He could still hear her laughing all the way from the garden. Maybe it would have been better if she had argued with him.

The next time he saw Gwen was at a casual dinner in London with Kit. Rose was feeling under the weather, so it was just the three of them. 

"You look like death! Do you need to borrow some blusher?" Kit asked with a smirk.

"He's just hungry, poor growing lad," Gwen piped up. "He's probably been starving himself so he fits in his armour. You're lucky you've got the whole cloak and furs thing going this season."

"Cloaks can't hide much during a sex scene, you know," Kit pointed out.

"That's true," Gwen agreed. "I know I've been extra careful with my diet. You know, just in case."

Nikolaj stood, took off his jumper and set it down on the table, smoothing his hands over his T-shirt to emphasise his flat stomach. Gwen and Kit cooed appreciatively.

"They do have ways to fix tiny flaws though," Kit said, lingering on the word tiny. 

Gwen's eyes flicked over Nikolaj's body slowly, settling on his crotch. A playful smile tugged at her lips. Nikolaj gave them both a glare the Night King himself would have been proud of. The rest of dinner went swimmingly, with Kit telling them about Rose reading fanfiction online and telling him the best bits. 

"By best I mean worst," Kit explained.

"Oh god, it's horrible. I live in fear of my daughters reading it," Nikolaj moaned.

"At least they don't pair you off with Tormund," Kit said with a grimace, angling his chin at Nikolaj.

"I like it when they pair me off with Tormund," Gwen said cheerfully. "He's such a fun guy. Not like sad sack Jaime."

"Well, maybe you'll get your sex scene with Kristofer," Nikolaj said shortly. "He's been watching his figure too."

Gwen narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm hoping for a sex scene with Kristofer," Kit said, noting the tension. "I like gingers."

Kit left to use the men's room right in the middle of Gwen's Last Jedi set story. She was going on and on about how Oscar Issac was so funny and gave the best back rubs. How nice he was and how adorable. Nikolaj, peeved she seemed so taken with the man, interrupted her mid sentence to tell her about his conversation with Nûkaka. Gwen frankly stared at him.

"You did what?" she asked, laughing off his words.

"I told her about us," he said.

"What about us?" She tilted her head to one side and wrinkled her brow.

"You know…" 

He waved his hands between then, indicating the sexual tension that had been driving him nuts for years.

Gwen leaned back in her chair laughing heartily. "What's there to tell her?"

He'd meant for it to be a funny story. But maybe not this funny. He shrugged sheepishly. 

"Oh my god, you're being serious! What exactly did you tell her?"

"Just that we're such good friends."

"Yes...I'm sure she already knew that. It's not exactly a state secret."

"I told her I think you're attractive," he admitted.

"Alright," she said, the muscles in her face twitching. She folded her hands over her chest and at once he found himself staring at her breasts.

"I told her...well I told her I have quite a crush. It really wasn't that big a deal," he said trying to sound casual.

"And what did your wife say about your crush?" Gwen asked pointedly.

He noted her irritation but it was too late to change the subject. There was nothing to do but continue, head on, into disaster. 

"She said it was normal," he said coolly.

"That's what your wife said, it's normal…"

"Yes," he said evenly. 

"And did you tell her what you intended to do about this normal crush?"

"She didn't ask...she...well…" he stuttered.

"Yes?" Gwen asked, raising one perfect eyebrow.

"She said you wouldn't have me anyway," he admitted.

Gwen's face lit up like a Christmas tree. She laughed so hard heads turned to look at them. Nikolaj laughed along weakly for a moment.

"It's not that funny," he said softly.

She gave him the strangest look, opened her mouth to speak and then shut it again. 

"I've just been signing autographs in the loo. One fellow looked like he wanted me to sign his dick," Kit said slinging himself back into his chair. "I've missed something."

"Nothing. No!" Gwen exclaimed.

Nikolaj just shook his head.

"Anyone for pudding or are you both worried about your sex scene?" Kit asked.

Nikolaj found himself grinning like an idiot and ordering the chocolate tart. He offered Gwen a piece of tart from his fork and he could have sworn she hesitated a moment before accepting it. After dinner Kit said he wanted to get home to Rose. Nikolaj wanted to suggest a last drink alone with Gwendoline but she said she was meeting Giles. She said it quite firmly like she was reminding him that she too was involved with someone. He went back to his hotel feeling like an idiot.

He called Nûkaka to tell her he was back at the hotel, told her he loved her feeling like the world's biggest jerk. Then he stared at the television for a while. There was a Game Of Thrones documentary on and he watched himself as Jaime Lannister gazing at Gwen with longing in his eyes. He switched it off and went to the gym instead. Showered and tucked into bed, it occurred to him he'd made a spectacular mistake telling Gwen and then he got her text asking to meet him for breakfast. They agreed on a nice little breakfast place that did lovely Belgian waffles and Nikolaj fell asleep feeling like things could still work out.

She showed up dressed in a simple, dark blue dress that showed off miles and miles of leg and for once, flat shoes. Her face was like a stormcloud but her makeup was impeccable. He was glad he'd taken extra care with his appearance but at the same time he'd made sure to seem casual. She crossed and recrossed her legs nervously and Nikolaj realised he wanted to put his hand on her knee.

"Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" he asked instead. 

She had her hand clenched around her water glass like she was considering throwing it in his face. Then she set it down and sighed.

"I didn't sleep much at all. Actually. I had an awful row with Giles," she said.

"About...not about…"he let the words trail off and spread his hands, pointing his thumbs towards his chest.

"Oh, for the love of...not everything is about you! Honestly, Nikolaj…" she hissed.

He gazed at her with wide eyed innocence. "Yes? Are you having waffles? Cause the eggs Florentine are fantastic too."

"I don't know. I'll have to see the menu. Honestly I asked you to meet me for breakfast because…"

The waiter came and took their order. Tea for her, coffee for him, Belgian waffles with extra chocolate sauce and a spinach omelette for her.

"You'll live to regret that, mark my words," Nikolaj said, meaning her choice of breakfast.

"I'll live. Look, Nikolaj…" she began again.

"Did you tell Giles? I mean did you tell him what I said last night?" Nikolaj interrupted her again.

"I didn't tell Giles what you said. I wouldn't bother Giles with unimportant details like that. And frankly, Nikolaj...you shouldn't have told me either. It was completely unfair of you. Completely self-centred. And I don't know what you expect me to do with this information," she said in a rush, barely pausing to catch her breath.

"Do with it?" Nikolaj asked setting down the menu and folding his hands together. He blinked at her in an unassuming manner.

"You have a crush on me. I'm your great friend. Now what? What were you expecting to come of that?" she asked impatiently.

He shrugged. He honestly hadn't thought it through. He thought she'd think it was amusing and then maybe she'd admit she'd told Giles she had a crush on him as well. He thought it would feel good to talk about it instead of having to deal with that fluttery feeling in the pit of his stomach every time he saw her.

Gwen was glaring at him. "Well, that's just super then, isn't it?"

"You're angry!" Nikolaj said incredulously.

"You ruined it! We had this nice little...nice...this nice connection and you ruined everything,"

"What's ruined? How is it ruined?" he asked. He knew what she was trying to say. He just wanted her to say it out loud once. 

"We...you and I...we've had this...flirtation from day one. Harmless, good fun between colleagues. It's done wonders for our roles. Harmless…" Gwen explained.

"You said that already. Oh, so very harmless…" he said, twisting his voice into a parody of hers.

"Yes," she said simply. 

"What if it's not?" he pressed.

"Not harmless? Well, it isn't now is it? You've made a mountain out of an anthill," Gwen hissed.

"Maybe you were making an anthill out of a mountain," he said.

"Yesterday you said it wasn't a big deal. Perfectly normal. Sounds like an anthill to me."

"Gwendoline! If I didn't know better I'd say…" he began, looking at her slyly.

"Don't call me that!" she exclaimed.

"It's your name…" he pointed out.

"Yes, well no need to sound so bloody self satisfied while you say it."

"You have a crush on me too! You do!" he crowed. 

He leaned over the table, his eyes locked on hers and grinned insufferably. She rolled her eyes at him. Just then the waiter arrived with their drinks but Nikolaj kept right on grinning at her.

"Typical," she said in exasperation, taking hold of the sugar bowl and then releasing it.

"You do!" he said defensively. He picked up his coffee and took a pensive sip, his eyes fixed on her. 

"That's not the point!" She grabbed hold of her teaspoon and dumped a spoonful into her cup.

"You do! Come on. Say it!" he held up his hands like he was filming her. "Once for the nice people at home. I have a crush on you too, Nikolaj."

The waiter was back with their food. Gwen was glaring at the dead space past Nikolaj's shoulder, her lips arranged in a tight, angry line. And he wanted to kiss her. The realisation hit him full on in the chest and for a moment he couldn't breathe. There had been moments before when he'd caught himself before he pressed his mouth to hers but that had been in character. That was okay because Jaime wanted Brienne and Brienne wanted Jaime and even though they didn't know if anything would come of it, he could control that one small thing, the expression on Jaime Lannister's face. He could unravel his emotions on screen. In fact, he was paid to do it. Quite a lot of money. This was different. He wasn't Jaime here, in his distressed jeans and button down shirt, his wife and kids at home in Copenhagen. He was Nikolaj and he wanted to kiss her. 

Gwen was still staring into space long after the waiter had left. She blinked a few times rapidly and then rolled her eyes upward and squeezed the bridge of her nose. "Of course I do, you stupid man," she said in a flat voice. "I thought it was fairly obvious."

"Shit," he said before he could stop himself. 

"Shit," Gwen said, "...is right."

They both stared down at their breakfast for a moment. 

"What do we do now?" she asked.

Nikolaj poured chocolate sauce on his waffles liberally. He picked up his coffee and took another sip.

"Nikolaj," Gwen said in an irritated tone. "What happens now?"

He took a bite of his waffle and licked the sauce from his lips. He could hear Gwen suck in her breath. Just a small sound but it made his stomach flip.

"Let's eat. No point wasting breakfast," he said, amazed at how sensible he sounded.

"Yes...breakfast," Gwen said weakly. "And then we go on working together. It's the last season. Six episodes."

"That's right! We're grown ups. Professionals. It's just a work crush," he said in between bites of waffle.

"Perfectly normal," Gwen finished.

"Exactly."

They ate in relative silence glancing up at each other every now and then. By the time it was time to leave Nikolaj had convinced himself they could do it. They were professionals.  
They were so civil as they walked to the cloakroom to collect their coats it was hard to believe just half an hour ago they'd been arguing over whether or not they were attracted to each other. Nikolaj took her coat from the attendant and then his own. He walked away from the little booth he placed his garment on a chair and held out her coat for her to slip into it. She had to slouch for him to help her and she leaned into him, their bodies were flush against each other. It happened so fast he wasn't sure if he was reading to much into it and then he felt her press against him, her breath catching when he held her in place by the collar of her coat.

When he let go of her, she stepped away and turned to face him, her eyes strange and unreadable. He reached up to fix her twisted collar, the collar he had clutched only seconds ago. She looked down at his hands. 

"Oh," Gwen said softly.

"It was just...I fixed it," he murmured and released her, smoothing the front of her coat, his fingers dancing over buttons and buttonholes.

She nodded. "Thank you." 

She bent to pick his coat up from the chair and on her way up he leaned down. He put his lips on hers before he could change his mind. Gwendoline's mouth fell open at once and he slipped his tongue against hers. It felt beautiful, terrible, like his stomach was inside out and his heart was going to burst. It really only lasted a split second and then they both pulled away. Nikolaj tried to say something meaningful but the words wouldn't come. All he could say was: 'ret vildt, ikke?' Quite wild, isn't it?

His coat was still trapped between them, their hands were clasped together under its folds. Gwen stroked the wedding band he wore, twisted it around his finger. When their eyes met, a shock ran through him like the pull of the current in a river. He leaned in to kiss her again she shook her head.

"You're right, we'd better leave it at that," he said, taking his coat and putting it on.

"Yes, well…" Gwen said, cupping a hand over her perfect hair. "Thank you. For the lovely breakfast."

"Thank you? What are you...thank you?" he spluttered.

"I'll see you in Belfast!" She leaned in and kissed his cheek then she ran her thumb over it gently. She wasn't even wearing lipstick, there was nothing to wipe away.

"That's it? See you in…" he started.

"Yes, Nikolaj. That's it," she said. Her tone reminded him so much of Nûkaka he felt a bit sick.

He walked back to his hotel rather than take a cab. And as he walked he tried to justify what he'd just done, what he wanted to do again. Fuck it, he tried to justify wanting to drag her back to his hotel and pull her dress up over her head. He'd never seen her naked before. Not when it was just for him. Not when millions of people weren't seeing what he was seeing. The thought was inflammatory. 

It had been very foolish to think a single kiss might be enough after years of flirtation. If pressed, he would have to admit he'd been hoping the kiss would be bad. It would have solved a multitude of uncomfortable problems. He'd put all his chips on that kiss but the game was rigged, of course the house won. There had been kisses before this one, with other women. But that was all. Once before they were married. And once again after. Neither of them had meant anything. This was an entirely different story. They were mates, he and Gwen, they had fun. And he'd ruined it for a few seconds of pleasure. As he walked into the hotel it occurred to him, Nûkaka had been right, she wouldn't have him. Of course she was right.

He felt pretty fucking bad by the time he got to the hotel. Ready to call his wife and confess everything. He saw her legs first, those long, long legs. His breath caught in his throat. 

"Did you forget something?" he asked, grinning from ear to ear. 

"Actually, yes. Shall we go up?" she said sweetly.

"Go up?" he asked, his mouth going bone dry.

"To your room. Let's go up."

She stood, drawing herself up to her full height like a classical dancer.

"Alright," he said uncertainly. He let her lead him to the elevator. 

As the doors closed, he turned to face her, she was still smiling that wide, fake smile. 

"What's this about?" he asked suspiciously. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Why do you ask? Why wouldn't it be? What do you think is going to happen in your room?" She batted her lashes at him. 

She'd got him there. He looked like a complete dick. 

The doors opened and he fumbled in his pocket for his key card. Then they were inside his room just standing there, in the middle of the day. He'd just kissed her in a restaurant an hour ago and now then spent ages alternately fantasising about fucking her and drowning in guilt.

"So…" he said slowly. "Can I get you a coffee? A drink? A biscuit?"

"A drink would be nice, thanks. A whiskey. Whatever you've got in your mini bar." 

He opened his mouth to say something mocking and then shut it again. He was going to need something strong too. He handed her two tiny bottles and she opened them both. She drank one straight, not bothering with a glass. And then drank the other.

"Slow down there! It's all about pacing," he laughed. "So this is what's happening? We're getting drunk? I ought to warn you, it's a national sport in Denmark."

"No we're not getting drunk. What do you think this is? A bloody fanfiction?" 

She rolled her eyes, put the bottles on the desk and sat down in the armchair on top of a pile of laundry.

"Well, I don't know what it is, do I?" he said crossly. "I can't figure you out at all today."

He opened the fridge again and helped himself to a vodka miniature.

"You can't figure me out? You started this yesterday, practically in front of Kit. Then you want me to admit I'm attracted to you. Then when I do you kiss me. In public. You're annoyed I don't have any bright ideas on what to do about this awkward crush on my co-star but frankly, darling, neither do you. I think you're full of hot air. You talked the talk but when it comes down to it..." she said, words trailing off into angry silence.

"Did you write that speech while you were waiting for me to get back?" he asked unpleasantly.

"Yes. I wrote it on my phone, want to see? I messaged David for tips. He said he couldn't figure you out either. But it must be some sort of method acting thing cause you're being a proper arsehole."

"I'm being an arsehole? What are you doing here in my room, then? You came here to shout at me? That's it? No other thoughts? Come on!" he said, his voice tight with agitation.

Gwen stood up abruptly, glaring at him. Then turned and plucked a piece of laundry from her bottom. It was a pair of boxers. She held them in front of her gingerly. Her shoulders were shaking and when she finally looked up he realised she was laughing. He whipped them out of her hand aghast.

"They're clean!" he protested. "Really! They...Gwen…they...stop laughing!"

Her laughter was so infectious he couldn't help but join in.

"I came up because we can't just leave it like this before filming. And because yes, I'm so bloody angry. I want to...I just want to…" she stopped there and sat back down with an exasperated sigh. "Oh, sit down stop trying to be taller than me!"

"Wouldn't dream of it," Nikolaj said evenly. 

"Well, it would be futile. Even on your tippy toes."

"Yes. You're the tallest," he said agreeably.

"Yes, I am. I…" she paused as he sat down in the armchair opposite her. "That's better. Alright. I mean it's broken now. We're broken. You kissed me. And…"

"I did, didn't I?" he said. He sucked in his breath and held it.

"You did," she agreed. "And I...it...Bloody hell!"

"Wasn't it, though?"

"I said it was. But that's beside the point."

"Wait. No you didn't. You said bloody hell. That's not the same at all," he leaned back in his chair and swung one leg over the side.

"Good. Very good. Fabulous. Mind blowing. Happy?" she snapped.

"No," he said honestly. "Are you?" 

She shook her head quickly.

"I'm sorry," he said in a small voice, suddenly completely serious. 

She sighed and kicked off her flats, and curled her legs under herself, displacing more of his clothing.

"You're not really, are you?" she asked.

"Not sorry enough, I suppose," he said after a long pause. "I don't know what happens next. I didn't plan this, you know."

"I know." She reached over to touch his arm, squeezed it once. "Just start with what you'd like to happen."

"You start," he insisted.

"You...oh!" She leaned back against the chair with a sigh. 

Nikolaj tried to collect his thoughts but they were all over the place. He'd already messed up so much in the last twenty four hours. If he said the wrong thing now he didn't know if they would come back from it. "I'd like to kiss you again. Not very clever, I know. I thought about...well, more..."

"Not very clever, no," Gwen said slowly.

"I just said it wasn't!" He shook her hand off his arm irritably.

"Me too. I thought about more too," she admitted.

"Yeah?"

"Yes. All the time. I didn't just come here because I was angry. I mean I am...I came here because..." she said awkwardly.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You wanted to tell me I'm an arsehole."

"Yes," she agreed with a wry little laugh.

"A sexy irresistible arsehole," he said smugly.

She didn't say anything for an uncomfortably long time. Nikolaj leaned forward and put his head in his hands, rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yes," she said at last.

"Do we kiss now?" he asked, looking up at her and grinning.

"Yes, probably, I don't know," she sighed. 

"Go on then," he urged her, his stomach doing a series of complicated flips.

"What?" Gwen asked. Her brows knit together crossly.

"Your turn. I did it last time." He attempted a small smile, hoping she'd find his teasing charming.

"It's not a game, you know?" she said softly.

"I know."

He put his hands on his knees, rubbed them against the denim. They were damp and trembled slightly. He hoped she didn't notice.

"Because when we kiss it doesn't just stop there. It's not like in a film where that's where the scene ends. I mean...if we thought one kiss was bad…" she explained.

"No. Yes. It would be bad. Fuck."

"Exactly," she said, puffing out her cheeks and letting out her breath slowly. "You're imagining it now aren't you?"

"Aren't you?" he asked quickly.

She shrugged and rolled her eyes. "Yes. Your wife...My partner..."

He kept forgetting about Giles. He'd met him a few times and thought he was a nice enough fellow. He couldn't decide if he was arrogant or just uncomfortable with Gwendoline's colleagues. If he was honest with himself he'd admit he didn't take Gwen's relationship seriously. In his head Giles wasn't the same as Nûkaka. 

"So no, then." He couldn't seem to keep the regret out of his voice. 

"I didn't say that." 

She stretched out her legs, all that smooth thigh close enough to touch. Her foot was lodged between his. Neither of them moved away. 

"You're right…" Nikolaj said "It's complicated. And stupid. And completely selfish."

"You're not talking your way out of this one," Gwen said crossly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You talked the talk, Nikolaj…" she said pointedly. He wasn't sure if she was being serious or not.

"And now I've got to walk the...are you sure? Because…" 

He wasn't exactly sure what he had intended to say next because all at once she was in his arms. She leaned back to get a good look at his face, at his shell shocked expression. "Shit," she murmured. And then she kissed him.

On his long trek back to the hotel he had briefly wondered if the cloakroom kiss had been a fluke. He was exhilarated and disappointed to find it wasn't. She was on her knees, pulling him to the floor, her hands threaded in his hair, her mouth on his and all he can think is: Don't stop. Don't you dare change your mind now. He wasn't sure if he was talking to her or to himself. The right thing would be to stop before it goes any further. Not because of the sex. Oh god, the thought was horrifying and delicious. But because: what happened after the sex? What if they did this and still couldn't stop?

She moaned into his mouth, her fingers flexed helplessly against his back. He wanted to remember every detail in case it all went to hell in a handbasket afterwards. The way she kissed him, the scent of her pale hair, the weight of her heavy against his body. The expression on her face as he pulled the zipper on her dress down, his eyes locked on hers. She shrugged her shoulders and the dress fell open. He put a hand on her collarbone, slid his hand up her smooth neck and then down again, fingers hooking under the strap of her bra to slide it off her shoulder. She reached back to unhook the garment and her breasts sprang free. He shut his eyes for a moment, the sight of her was so overwhelming.

She leaned in close, her lips grazing his earlobe. "Your turn," she whispered.

He put his hands to the collar of his shirt and pulled it open, buttons spilling everywhere. She laughed softly as he stripped off what was left of his shirt. "Really smooth," she said.

He flung the shirt to the floor with a camp little move. She let out a giggle and he put her hands on his chest. She splayed her fingers, curled them into the hair there then trailed them down to settle at the waistband of his jeans.

"My turn," Nikolaj said, pulling her dress up over her head, the zipper got stuck in her hair and she tugged at it hard, laughing helplessly.

"You're really not too good at this, are you?" she observed as he gently untangled the zipper and discarded the dress.

"You're hurting my feelings," he said with a grin. "I'm really quite sensitive, you know."

She leaned over him, pressing him down into the carpet. Her breasts brushed against his face and he closed his lips over her right nipple. She let out a soft squeak. "I'll kiss it better," she breathed.

"What?" he murmured, splayed his hands against the soft, pale flesh of her breasts.

Gwen put her hands over his and squeezed. He rubbed her nipples between his thumb and index finger.

"Your ego!" she gasped.

"And where exactly is my ego located?" he laughed breathlessly.

She slid a hand lazily down his side and under the waistband of his jeans, her nails scratching his hip bone. He angled his hips up towards her involuntarily.

"Yeah?" she murmured, awkwardly cramming her hand further into his jeans.

"Yeah," he sighed.

Her fingers brushed against his hard cock, feather light. Then she curled her hand around him and gripped firmly. And something in the mood shifted. All at once there was an urgency to their actions that hadn't been there moments ago. He struggled to unbutton his jeans, yanked down the zipper. Gwen let go of his cock to strip off his jeans and boxers and he heard himself groan with impatience. She managed to drag his clothes down to his ankles before he hooked his fingers under the waistband of her tights and pulled them off as far as he could. She reached down and flung the garment away frantically. 

Gwen straddled him and he put his hands on her ankles and slid them up her bare legs. She reached down, took hold of him and guided him inside her. The abruptness of it was magical, he was so hard, he twitched a bit inside her and she laughed joyfully, closed around him and opened again, closed and opened like a gentle heartbeat. For a moment all he could do was stare at her, the white line of her long throat as her head tipped back and, shivering, she started to move above him. She looked like a goddess. he lifted his hips to meet her. They were slightly out of sync in the best possible way. 

He was going to come, far too soon and he wasn't sure how to delay it. It was embarrassing, horrifying even. 

"Gwen...I…" he managed to gasp. He held on to her hips hard, his fingers digging into her flesh.

She leaned down, her breasts soft on his chest, her nipples tight little knots, her mouth soft against his. He managed to keep it together for a moment, in that blissful moment his mind was completely empty. And then he fell apart spectacularly, messily, his arms came around her and he crushed her to him. It felt like he'd never get close enough to her to satisfy his hunger.

Oh no, he thought. Oh, shit. Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck.

"It's alright," she murmured as if reading his mind.

It wasn't though. He'd foolishly thought he could handle it. He'd even hoped once they got it out of their system they could go back to normal. Somehow.

"Oh, Gwen," he said, his voice breaking.

"I know."


End file.
